Generally speaking, a loofah is a handheld device used to stimulate and exfoliate human skin, which may be usually used in a shower or bath and may usually be moistened with water and possibly soaps or lotions. A loofa is preferably thick enough to have a feeling of body in the hand, especially when wet. When wet, it preferably maintains its structural integrity. A loofah may be made from materials such as plastics or the body of a type of cucumber intended for repetitive, frequent use.
A loofah may become soiled with contaminants such as skin dirt, body oils and makeup, after few uses. The warm water environment where loofahs are commonly used encourages the growth of molds after a few uses. The cost of available full size loofahs ranges from about $5 to $20 each, which leads to a high cost per use if the loofah is discarded due to the above issues. Surveys have found that a loofah is used less than five times on average before being discarded. In a commercial environment, such as a hotel or spa where a single use is necessary, available loofahs are very expensive on a per use basis.
A product that allows for uses at a low cost per use would be desirable.